Curious
by Storms-winter
Summary: It was just harmless curiosity...that's all. Ino’s lips curved into a sweet smile. 'Does he talk dirty?.' ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Curious**

**Disclaimer: You all ready all know it...**

The pub of Konoha was filled as the twelve as the village had come to know them as wandered around or sat in various places while chatting, all on breaks from missions and gathered in celebration to the future joining of a couple of the ranks. The shinobi's sat around the groom joking and throwing back drinks of sake while the bride was being interrogated by her fellow kunoichi's.

"What? No way! I'm _not_ telling you _that_!"

Curious emerald orbs opened and shifted from her comfortable position glancing across the room twinkling merrily to catch sight of a blushing brunette glaring at her fellow, but slyly grinning blonde kunoichi. Sighing Sakura shifted her frame again fractionally. "It looks like Ino's causing trouble for Tenten." She murmured, her lips curving at the disgruntled sigh of 'troublesome' at her side. She lay a hand on the lazily rising male's arm. "I'll see what the deal is Shika." She offered.

Dark eyes glanced over as a foxy grin from the exuberant blonde across from her. "Curious are we Sakura?" Naruto teased. She gave a light laugh as she lifted herself up. "If Tenten's blushing wouldn't you be?" She asked playfully brushing her hand along the warm black material on the edge of the seat. "Coming Hinata-chan?" She asked warmly, the Hyuuga heiress gave a shy smile and nodded prying herself away from Naruto's side and following the pink-haired female to the other kunoichi's.

Glancing to the other's Kiba smirked. "Betcha it was about Neji."

"How would you know?" The said male turned a cold glare over. Naruto chuckled leaning back to observe the females. "It's so obvious Neji, Tenten only blushes if it involves you." He gave the other a grin. "Ino's probably teasing her about the upcoming marriage bed."

The Hyuuga's face fused with very faint colour as the other's laughed and clapped him on the back. "Don't sweat it." Kakashi remarked cheerfully. "They always go through the same process every time."

"And you would know because...?" Sasuke asked dangerously, glancing over at his former sensei. The older male merely grinned, they could see it even with his mask. "I 'accidentally' heard the last conversations." He admitted without shame. "Their quite interesting."

"You are such a pervert Kakashi."

"Don't be calling the kettle black boys, you also read all those 'Ichya Ichya Paradise' books." Kakashi retorted calmly. "And you know how much the girls hate them."

Exchanging a glance the younger males merely only smirked leaving him clueless, and curious.

* * *

"Sakura, Hinata, save me!" Tenten ducked behind the two, hiding from the grin on Ino's face as the they walked up. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave her blonde friend a mock playful glare. "What are you bugging her about Ino?" She demanded amused. 

"Me? Li'l old me?" The blonde gave a wicked chuckle. "I'm just innocently asking what she thought of Neji..." she paused and added in pure wickedness. "In bed."

"Ino." Sakura chided while a small smile drifted up. "Can't you leave that well and alone, you tried with me and Hinata as well."

"I never got answers from you either." Ino pouted crossing her arms. She cocked a brow. "Wanna tell me now?"

She received flat looks. Throwing up her arms she exclaimed. "Come on! Let loose and spill! I did!"

"She did..." Hinata reluctantly admitted as Sakura nodded slowly, her hand rubbing against her belly. Ino grinned triumphantly, before grabbing all three, and dragging them to a secluded corner of the pub plopping down happily and looking at them expectantly. Gingerly they sat with her. "So what wasn't it you didn't want to tell Tenten?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tenten's cheeks fused with red again as Ino grinned. "She asked if Neji was good in bed." She mumbled. "And I'm _not_ answering!"

Ino rolled her eyes while glancing over at the shinobi's. "Come on Tenten, how hard is it to admit? Either he is or he isn't, Shika-kun's a lazy ass, but when I put on the right clothes..." she gave a wicked smirk. "He can move fast when he wants too...and he's very eager too."

"Aww...dirty images..." Sakura mumbled, who thought the Nara male as a brother like figure. Ino turned her smirk on Hinata and Tenten. "Your turn ladies." She said in a sing song voice. Hinata blushed bright red as Tenten growled. But the heiress spoke in a stutter showing her embarrassment. "N-Naruto-k-kun is very s-sweet...a-and l-loud..." she mumbled the last part very softly making them unconsciously lean in to hear her. Ino gave a delighted squeal. "I knew it! Shika's usually pretty quiet," she gave an shameless smile. "I'm the loud one."

"In-ooo!" Tenten protested loudly.

Sakura chuckled noticing the males were looking over at them. Ino merely shrugged and gave the brunette a intense look, an evil smile on her lips. "Either you tell me, or I'll go ask Neji myself." She threatened. Tenten blanched at the thought of that while Sakura's eyes widened fractionally before she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep in her laughter.

Neji would not take that question very well...

Tenten licked her lips. "He's...not bad..." she began tentatively. At Ino's piercing look she blushed and threw up her arms in surrender. "Okay fine, he's bloody well good okay? What more do you want to know?"

That was the wrong question to ask, as Ino's lips curved into a sweet smile. "Does he talk dirty?"

"_WHAT? INO!"_

Sakura burst out laughing holding her stomach weakly as Hinata nearly fainted from shock. The males looked on curiously while Ino waved innocently at them with a grin of pure wickedness on her face.

"I can't believe you asked that!" Tenten hissed.

"What? It's an innocent question." Ino declared smiling like an angel. "Shika does."

"Your kidding." Sakura choked. "Shika?"

"He actually get's the motivation to say things while..." Tenten trailed off abruptly. "I did not just say that." She announced firmly.

"Oh yes you did." Ino grinned maliciously. "And yes, he does, with a bit of pursuading."

"N-Naruto-kun does a-at times..." Hinata spoke up hesitantly, and blushed vividly at their shocked gazes. Tenten looked annoyed, then growled. "Neji's not a talker." She muttered. "He prefers actions to words most of the time."

The three of them looked over at Sakura, who blinked. Ino raised a brow. "Well?"

Resting her elbows on the table the pink-haired kunoichi leaned forwards placing her chin on her hands and smiled faintly. "You know Sasuke-kun, he's an ice cube, worse than Neji I bet."

"Come on Sakura, details!" Ino persisted.

Sakura lifted her shoulders in a dainty shrug and sent her husband a glance, only to find his dark gaze on her. Her lips curved. "A little curious are we? You have your own husband Ino."

"Yeah, but this is Sasuke we're talking about." Ino gave an impish grin. "I mean, with his clothes on he's to die for, Shika not withstanding on that matter, but what's he like in bed?"

Sakura blushed faintly. "Sasuke's Sasuke. He's..." she thought. "Possessive, forceful...but gentle...but sometimes we like it rough and wild." She gave a small naughty smile to their widening eyes. "And he likes to talk dirty, it turns him on." With a giggle to their faces she stood and made her way back. From his seat Sasuke rose and allowed her to slip into his embrace and lean into him, he looked at the stares the other kunoichi's were giving him and blinked slowly before turning away. "We're leaving." He informed the others glancing to Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder and produced a small yawn.

"Aw, is mama to be tired?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura gave him a small glare. "I'd like to see you carry this load around." She put her hand on the buldge of her stomach and sighed with a weary, but happy smile. Naruto rose and gave her a pat on the shoulder, winking at Sasuke. "Between you and the kid, she'll be dead on her feet." He joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes ignoring the double meaning to the blondes words. "Keep that in mind with Hinata." He retorted to the grinning Kyuubi holder. With a smile and a wave to the rest Sakura allowed her husband to escort her out and walk to the Uchiha mansion, along the way she yawned loudly and drooped into his frame. Glancing down he silently regarded her for a moment before she abruptly felt herself being lifted up. With a small gasp she looked up at him. "Sasuke..."

"Rest." He told her quietly as he strode carrying her, and her burden with ease. She smiled and nodded burying her head into his shoulder comfortably closing her eyes. He strode the rest of the way in silence holding onto her tenderly, glancing down when he felt her go limp, he let out a small rare smile as the rare emotion he hide away, and scarcely showed, even to his wife. Opening the door to the mansion, he stepped through into the darkness, and walked through to their room. It was different he noticed, going through the darkness now, he didn't feel empty anymore.

It was because of his cherry blossom. She was the light in his darkness now. Setting her down on their bed gently he brought the cover over her smaller frame lightly, pausing as he rested his hand on the swell of her stomach, and felt a jolt go through him when he felt the movement of their child. Sakura stirred and her eyes opened finding him, he started to take away his hand, but hers came over his gently as she watched him with a soft expression. "You've never done that before." She murmured. "Curious?"

He said nothing, merely stroked her soft skin, and once again felt the stirring of the baby. "Does it hurt?" He asked out of the blue. Sakura smiled. "Sometimes. He's getting really big." She gripped his hand and lightly tugged at him towards her, getting the hint he slowly came to lie down beside her from behind, wrapping his arm around her, and resting his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him sighing contentedly. She smiled to herself, even if he had only confessed his love to her once, on the night they were married, she knew by his actions that he loved her.

She mentally giggled to herself, her Sasuke-kun was as stoic as ever, even around her, but he had learnt to lighten up over the years, and he was a caring person...

And she hadn't lied...entirely anyways when she told the other kunoichi's what he was like in bed. She closed her eyes smiling to herself. _Let them wonder over the truth...they're too curious to know anyways..._

"Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him, holding his hand to her waist as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."

Listening to her as she fell alseep he smiled again faintly, and dipped his head to brush a soft kiss against her neck holding her to his frame possessively and gently. "Good night my cherry blossom." He murmured back to her resting form, settling down with her he too drifted into a nightmareless sleep. _

* * *

**Okay...so, this has just been running through my head...as well as another oneshot that I'm currently working on right now...Sasuke may seem a little OOC...meh. Hope you enjoyed.**_

**Storm**


End file.
